About the Author
''A Special Note from the Author'' Greetings, fellow readers and writers of fanfiction! I am a college graduate and about to step foot into the real world (a scary reality called a career). Ever since I had read my first fanfic in January 2012, I just couldn’t stop reading. Now, I feel compelled to step into the world of fictional composition and write my own takes on celebrated franchises. I hope you all enjoy (and criticize) my works. I live off of the opinions of others as I believe we all can help each other reach new heights. Also, don’t be afraid to PM me if you have any questions or confusions about elements of my work. Sincerely, - damus1cmahn Background He is currently an IT Professional in Houston, Texas, specializing in networking technology and design. He has worked and interned for many technology companies including Cisco Systems and iland Internet Solutions. Other than reading and writing, he is a classically trained musician, playing electric and acoustic guitar, electric bass, violin, piano, and vocals. He owns and operates a small recording studio based from his home and regularly records original works as well as covers using custom-built computer and the latest technology to handle recording, mixing, and mastering projects. Other things he does on his spare time are weight lifting, running, tennis, watching American football, photography, and car-modding. Writing Style His goal in writing fanfiction is to express his love and passion for the Pokemon Universe and Fandom. He usually likes to outline a story until the end before writing all of the details; this way, he will not be swayed too much by changes and stray away from the original idea. He has expressed that he cannot free-write an entire story like some authors can. He also likes to develop various “articles” and “tools” to help envision what is happening in the story, such as maps, building designs, and guides. The Author's Fandoms All of his works take place in a custom universe per franchise. See below for details. Pokémon – My works in here are meant to be read chronologically Persona Series (Persona 3 and 4, specifically) – My works in here are meant to be read chronologically Dragon Ball Z (I generally don’t like GT, so I tend to not read or write those) – My works in here can be read as a standalone, or can be treated as chronological His Take on Ships: Although many shippers pair based on “cuteness” and “do they look good together”, he tends to ship based on logic, reasoning, and evidence in the plot lines. If the ship is made blatantly known, he considers it canon; if not, he will not say that “ship” is canon or want it to be canon. That being said, many theoretical ships do work (however conflicting they may be), but they have to make sense to him. Preferred Ships (bold pairings indicate favorite paring): Pokémon – Anime (all ships are theoretical): *Ash x Misty = Pokeshipping *May x Drew = Contestshipping *Brock x Lucy = Luckshipping *Jessie x James = Rocketshipping Pokémon – Manga (Pokémon Adventures) (all ships are theoretical): *Red x Blue/Green (female) = Luckyshipping Red x Yellow = Specialshipping *Gold x Crystal = MangaQuestshipping *Pearl x Platinum = Haughtyshipping/MangaTwinleafshipping *Red x Misty = MangaPokeshipping Pokémon – Game: *Red x Leaf = Burningleafshipping (I think its synonymous with Luckyshipping) Persona 4/Golden (all ships are theoretical): *Yu x Rise *Yu x Yukiko *Yu x Marie *Yosuke x Chie *Kanji x Naoto Persona 3/FES/P (all ships are theoretical): *Makoto/Minato x Yukari *Makoto/Minato x Minako *Akihiko x Mitsuru *Junpei x Chidori Dragon Ball (most ships listed here are canon; these are my favorites to read and write): *Gohan x Videl *Krillin x Android 18 *Trunks x Marron Ships he disapproves of: Pokémon – Manga: *Blue/Green (male) x Blue/Green (female) = Oldrivalshipping Dragon Ball: *Trunks x Pan *Goten x Bra Links Youtube Soundcloud Fanfiction Profile Trivia *He is well known throughout Youtube for his high quality "heavy" covers of select songs from the Persona 3 and 4 Soundtrack, as well as other songs from the Hard Rock/Metal genre. ** His cover of "Reach Out To The Truth" has reached over 2,500 views alone within 9 months of release. *He is an self-proclaimed otaku, started by the Persona series. **He can be found watching mainly romantic comedy anime, as well as slice of life with the occasional action element. **He also can me regularly seen at anime conventions in his area. **He cosplays as Red from Pokemon Special at those conventions, as well as various characters from the Persona series. *He has stated a love of Japanese Culture, especially those revolving around the anime scene. *His favorite music genre to listen to is that of Japanese Rock and Metal. He will listen to specific American Rok and Metal, however.